Hello, Mr Fox and Mr Panda
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Naruto and Gaara find out that both Sasuke and Neji were dating them as a joke. After they find out, they make a compete 360 change, from the innocent and unattractive nerds to hot and not-so-innocent bad-asses, they come back three years latter to pay certain people what they deserved, and not one of the victims will escape their wrath. This is YAOI. Sasunaru, Nejigaa more to come


Chapter 1: The joke, and two heartbroken nerds who go slightly insane

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hey guys. I guess I'm starting a new story and I know that I should have updated the rest of my stories but this plot bunny has been bothering for many days. I hope you guys enjoy it, though it might be a bit short because it's an introduction. Btw in this AU Naruto and Garaa are brothers, but not blood related. It's weird yeah but Kankuro will be involved and will also be another one of Naruto's brother. Temari won't be in this story unless I change my mind or something. I honestly don't know how this story will turn out because I don't plan out everything and If I do I'll end up changing everything. So, enough of my blabbering and enjoy thy story.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I was currently leaning on a brick wall with Garaa next to me and both our eyes were wide. They haven't seen us.<p>

"Sasuke, I love how you're dating Naruto just for a joke, I hope you break his ugly little heart" Sakura's whiny and nasal voice said as she laughed loudly.

"Or how Neji is dating that little trash that looks like a raccoon" Tenten said with a sneer and a laugh of her own.

"They look so ugly, I don't even think they could survive in the sewers" Sakura continued in her ugly sounding voice.

"Hahaha, I know right, I'd cut off my tongue if I had to kiss that" Tenten continued while fake gagging.

"I know, and their sense of fashion is so horrible I'd have to kill myself If I ever had to dress like that." She continued.

"Why don't you two shut it, you know why we called you here" Sasuke said in a husky voice.

"Get on your knees and turn around" Neji commanded.

Then we heard a squelch and two moans. We turned slightly and saw both Neji and Sasuke doing the deed with them.

My stomach lurched and tumbled. I felt lightheaded and my chest thumped painfully.

I ran for the park which was at least ten minutes away from where we were. Garaa followed me looking as sick as I felt.

We made it half the time it was supposed to take.

I was panting harshly and so was Garaa. The images flashed in my mind again.

I threw up in the bushes, emptying out my lunch and I heard Garaa in the same predicament.

I blinked, trying, no more like willing for my tears to not fall. My hand came to my mouth to muffle my sobs as the tears finally came.

They were cold, just like how I felt at the moment.

I screamed, with all of my might.

How could I have been so _stupid; _I should've paid more attention, looked at the signs if there were any.

They were too good to be true.

We should've learned from our Aniki, Kyuubi. He warned us so many times, and we ignored him.

He told us how Itachi, Sasuke's older brother played with him. I brushed it off believing they were lies.

At that moment felt something shift inside me. I felt my blood run cold and my eyes widened.

_He_ was back.

The evil side of me was back, and he was thirsty for blood.

They would pay, and very dearly for playing with us.

I laughed, softly and then it became louder and louder until it sounded like I was a lunatic.

When I finished my smile was wide and chilling.

Oh how much pain there would be, oh how much.

* * *

><p>Garaa's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I puked until I couldn't anymore. My breath came out in harsh pants.<p>

Dammit, I should've known but I was so stupid.

How could I fail myself and Naruto?

I should've protected his innocence, to not expose him to these kinds of situations.

I heard soft laughter until it became louder and a bit crazed-sounding. My eyes widened, Naruto's evil side came back.

This wouldn't be so pretty.

But, who could blame him?

I felt anger and sadness curse through my veins.

How dare they?

How dare they step on us like we're nothing?

One thing for sure is that they wouldn't get away from what they would get.

Those poor fools, if only they knew who they were messing with.

* * *

><p>Time Skip….Naruto's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Ino, about that makeover you were talking about, is it still open" I asked her.<p>

"Of course" she answered.

"Good, because we need to take down some bitches" I said while smiling.

"Oh? Well then relax and let me take over" she finished with a slight smirk.

Ino is an old family friend and also kind of like a fashionista.

It was exactly one week since that unpleasant scene. One week that we haven't been in school.

Well, Garaa took care of the school problem.

I looked in the mirror of the hairdresser. My overgrown hair was disgusting; my blue eyes were framed by thick and big glasses. I wore a ratty-looking vest with a shirt underneath, and with ripped jeans.

Garaa looked the same as me except he wore dark colors I wore light colors.

I took a deep breath as the scissors of the hair stylist came near my head, Garaa did the same thing. We interlocked our hands and closed our eyes.

We heard the first snips of both pairs of scissors.

We knew that there was no turning back.

It took a little over twenty minutes for us to stumble out of the hairdresser.

My head felt lighter that was for sure.

Ino grabbed our hands and dragged us to American Eagle.

It was a total nightmare, we had piles of clothes thrusted on our arms by her, and how she managed to carry them was a major mystery.

When we were done we had so many bags.

I smiled, satisfied on how our transformation was going.

Now it was time to pay a little visit to our favorite cousins.

America, here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but this is like a small little prequel as to what happened to them, and yeah they turned kind of crazy since you know they found out they were being used. The next chapter will be a time skip. Btw they are fourteen as in barely in high school, so yeah. It'll be like a three year time skip so they will all be like sixteen or seventeen. Please review, I'd like to know how this little work of mine is going. Until next time.**


End file.
